


Adrian Hamilton's Adventures At Hogwarts: First Year

by grimdarkroxy, jadeangel22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, cause its hogwarts what did you expect, gryffindor and slytherin rivalry, im sorry, its an au so im just gonna say fuck it, literally the only canon character is the sorting hat, possible butchering of canon elements, there might be a vampire at some point idk, weird first encounters for friendships, what have i done with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkroxy/pseuds/grimdarkroxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeangel22/pseuds/jadeangel22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Hamilton is a pureblood witch in the late 1980s who's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is just beginning. Along the way she'll meet friends, learn things about herself, and hopefully stop the Dark witch who's been murdering purebloods.</p><p>(aka, that one original story set in an alternate hogwarts world that no one asked for<br/>jadeangel22 is the lovely beta, and is listed as co-author because I felt like it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay, my first hp fic and its not drarry, what a surprise! anyways, this is a total au, no canon characters - except the sorting hat and the founders of hogwarts - so yeah. if i butcher hp world stuff i apologize, as i haven't seen or read the material in a couple years. i am doing as much research as possible to not butcher stuff, but who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> this is a complete side thing, i don't know when i'll be updating this, but i'll be doing that as often as i can, or as often as jadeangel22 forces me to.
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

“Deep breaths Adrian.”

I looked up from my staring contest with the ground as my family and I walked through Diagon Alley, making a sound of acknowledgment to my mother. We had already picked up Jen's fourth year stuff, as well as all of my stuff. Well, except for my wand. Which was what we were on our way to get. Standing in front of Olivander's was somehow really scary. Just something about getting a wand, which was kinda a part of your personality in a way, and getting that revealed to you... It was weird. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked over to find my sister smiling at me. Even if I was only eleven, I knew my sister well enough to know that smile meant that I'd be fine.

* * *

 

A few hours later we were all back home, Jen and I sipping on milkshakes while I stared at my wand, still in its box. Hawthorn wood, twelve and a half inches, dragon heartstring core, surprisingly swishy. I kept running those details through my head. The wandmaker – Olivander – said that Hawthorn wood suited people who are complex, and Hawthorn wands are most comfortable with conflicted natures. He also said my wand – and Hawthorn wands in general – are not easy to master. He said that he believed I had proven talent, whatever that means. The final thing he said about Hawthorn wood is that I should take great care in handling my wand, as the spells can easily backfire when handled poorly. He didn't say too much about dragon heartstring that I didn't already know, so that wasn't much. Yet, I couldn't help but be in awe of the wand that had chosen me. I had only looked at it three times in total after leaving Olivander's, and I swear my heart almost stopped every time. Was that normal?

Well, whatever it was, it would have to wait.

* * *

 

About a week later I woke up early, showering, brushing my teeth, combing and drying my short black hair, and getting dressed in a black skirt and semi-formal short sleeved white blouse. I choose simple black flats and black knee socks, and put on a star hair clip just in case. That hair clip was my lucky charm I tell you.

“Adrian? You ready 'sis?” Jen called from the hallway. I was in the bathroom, probably taking up too much time. We were probably going to be late. Crap...

“Yeah, just gimme a sec!” I said as I nearly fell out of the bathroom. I admit that I have absolutely no balance or grace, it's a quirk, not a flaw!

“Woah there Adri!” Jen came over quickly to steady me, which I thanked her for, and we went downstairs, our mother and father having already shrunk our luggage. Jen had sent both of our owls, Azula and Usagi – Usagi is mine, obviously because she has a much cooler name – to the train station, where we would pick them up. My mother handed me my mini-luggage and Usagi's mini-cage and my father handed Jen her stuff. We all stepped over to the fireplace as my father threw floo powder in, and because it was my first time using the floo, I was really nervous. Jen used to tell me it felt awful the first time, and I truly believed that. I often questioned why I, a pureblood witch would have never used the floo before, but right now that didn't matter. I held onto my mother's hand as we teleported – is that the right term? - and suddenly I saw we were inside a brightly lit room. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes. I realized that the room had a door, and that the door probably led out to King's Cross Station. Jen was right though. I felt kinda awful. Not completely awful, but pretty awful. Well, 'awful' isn't the right word. 'Weird' is. Anyways, my mother tugged me along, and we left the room. I heard footsteps following us, which I thought must be father and Jen. I turned my head for a quick moment for reassurance, and was glad when I saw two of my family’s' faces. I turned my head back around to catch a glimpse of the brick wall Jen had mentioned to me this summer.

“I'm gonna have to run through _that_?” I whispered, a tad frightened. A reassuring squeeze to my hand from my mother gave me enough courage to hold me over for now though.

“Let your sister and father go through first, alright dear?” My mother said, and I quickly nodded. I had to admit, I was excited to see my sister run through a wall.

My jaw nearly dropped when they did. When it was my mother and I's turn, I hesitated. I then remembered how excited I was, to finally be going to Hogwarts, and I ran, my mother laughing softly as she quickly followed.

What I saw on the other side was amazing, if you didn't have a fear of large crowds. I didn't, so I looked on at the groups and crowds with awe. There were so many people! I caught sight of a young girl who looked to be about five or six years old running around in circles around her – what I assumed to be – her sister and mother.

“Welcome to Platform Nine and Three Quarters!” Jen whispered excitedly, just close enough to my ear that I could actually hear her over all the talking going on.

* * *

 

A little later I was bidding my mother and father good-bye, Jen giving me more time since this was the first time I would be leaving them, where this was the fourth time Jen had done it.

“Be good, okay Adri?” My father told me, kissing me on the forehead as he and my mother hugged me tight. With that, my sister and I were boarding the train.

“Alright, so you can sit in the compartment with me and Mike and his brother Orion – Orion's a first year too...” Jen babbled on until we reached our destination. Inside I saw a tall boy with spiky reddish-blonde hair, sharp features, and a mini version of him, both sitting next to each other, talking to two other small kids. I guessed that they were first years as well, judging by their size. The third boy had slightly long brown hair, really light blue eyes and was talking to the small spiky haired kid in an offended voice, while the girl had really curly black hair and deep blue eyes and was just giggling at the brown haired boy.

“Well I certainly think introductions are gonna need to happen.” Jen said, smiling as the tall spiky haired boy noticed her. My sister walked the short distance to her friend and gestured for me to follow. I sat across from her, sitting next to the other first year girl. Jen, of course, started to ignore me, so I decided to interact with the girl next to me.

“Hey, my name's Adrian, I'm a first year, what's your name?” I said. The girl looked up in surprise, before quickly recovering and answering my question.

“I'm Makayla, also a first year, it's nice to meet you Adrian!” She smiled. Makayla's eyes widened before she elbowed the brown haired boy.

“This is Emiel, he's been my best friend since forever, but he's incredibly rude for not introducing himself. Emiel this is Adrian.” Makayla said quickly, glaring at the boy. Emiel rolled his eyes before he looked at me.

“You're a first year too I'm guessing?” He asked. I nodded, smiling.

“Cool! What house do you think you'll be in?”

I wasn't shocked by the question, I figured it would come up sooner or later.  
  
"Well, my whole family is made up of Ravenclaws, so it would be cool if I was one too, but I'm not really sure." I answered, looking at Emiel for him to to answer his own question.  
  
"Hm, I think if we're going by family matters, then I'll probably end up as a Slytherin. I don't think I'd mind that. It's not that Slytherins are bad, they just have that air of 'oh I know everything' sometimes." Emiel said, saying the last part with a faraway look on his face, as if it was an afterthought.  
  
"I guess we'll be mortal enemies then Emiel!" the smaller spiky haired kid exclaimed, and Jen just looked at the only other tall person in the train compartment - I guessed that he was Mike - and shook her head. I figured the mini spiky haired kid was Orion. Jen had said the two were brothers after all.  
  
"I believe the term you're looking for is rivals Orion. jeez..." Emiel muttered in annoyance, and Makayla and I just laughed.

* * *

 

The rest of the train ride consisted of friendly conversation, but we finally got to our destination. I'm not sure how long it took, since I was having fun talking to the other three first years, but I'm not sure I really cared. Jen and Mike left us first years to go with the other fourth years and Orion let out a breath no one realized he was holding as his brother went out of earshot.  
  
"Finally. He's so overprotective. Like a hawk mum." He said with fake anger. I laughed, and Makayla's voice soon followed, though Emiel just chuckled quietly.  
  
We, along with all the other first years, were led onto boats in groups. Boats. I hadn't even noticed the lake. Orion had to go onto a separate boat, sadly. But we boarded the boats and soon we were sailing.  
  
"Woah look at that, guys!" I whispered to Emiel and Makayla, who were on either side of me. I was talking about the castle, my jaw dropped partly as I looked on in awe. It was nearing night time, and the scene was so pretty, the shades so perfect I wanted to paint it. I knew I couldn't, but I still wanted to. Emiel shook his head while Makayla stared on with me.

* * *

 

Entering the castle was amazing. When we got to the dining room, my jaw dropped, there were ghosts, and the place was huge! I knew the ceiling was enchanted to reflect the outside sky, but it was so beautiful in person! But soon a woman who looked very young and important in her black robes spoke up, and all the students went silent.  
  
"First years will now be called for sorting, alphabetical order. Please be patient, this wont take very long."  
  
After a really cool song sung by a very gross looking hat,  first years were being called up, and the gross looking talking hat was placed on each student's head, shortly calling out one of the four houses. Makayla went first out of the three of us, and she was placed into Ravenclaw. maybe we'd be Ravenclaw buddies?  
  
It was my turn. I walked up to the stage, aware of all of the eyes on me. I took a shaky breath as I sat down on the chair. The gross sorting hat was placed on my head, and I suppressed a shudder. That hat was too gross.  
  
'Hmmmmm... A daredevil, a courageous heart, but whats this? The passion to protect others at all costs... Loyal to her friends and takes the time to break through others walls, not afraid to fight for what she believes in... hmmmm...'  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
What? But... my whole family were Ravenclaws, how could I be... huh. Maybe the sorting hat was right, well it was, technically, but i never thought I'd be a Hufflepuff. As I walked to the Hufflepuff table to sit with the other Hufflepuff first years, I caught my sister's face. She was smiling, she looked happy for me, but like she was sad that I wasn't a Ravenclaw like her. She gave me a thumbs up, raising her eyebrows, our signal for 'are you okay?'. I nodded, and gave her the brightest smile I could muster.  
  
After a bit, Emiel was called up and was placed in Slytherin. At this moment I remembered Orion had been put into Gryffindor. Looks like they would be rivals.  
  
Soon the last of the first years were placed into their houses, and the feast was soon to begin, I could tell. The woman from before took rose from her seat, which I noticed was the highest up, and spoke.  
  
"Welcome dear first years, and welcome back to all the other years! My name is Morgana Harvey, your Headmistress. I, on behalf of the entirety of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry staff, would like to wish you the best of luck in this new school year, and that we are all hoping you are looking forward to it as much as we are! There is only one last announcement, seeing as I can tell you are all particularly famished. That being, to make the most of this year. This goes out to seventh and first years especially. Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
Suddenly all sorts of food began to appear on the table, from appetizers to desserts, as well as all sorts as drinks.

* * *

 

About halfway through the feast, I felt a hot liquid on the side of my arm and almost yelped. I quickly turned my head, glaring at the person who had spilled hot cider on me. the girl was familiar, and I recognized her from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the girl who had her little sister running around her. I was prepared to chew her out, but she started to apologize really fast and repeatedly.  
  
"Oh my gosh oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry! I'm so clumsy I'm so sorry!" She repeated, her eyebrows drawn upwards. I just glared at her.  
  
"Seriously? Hot cider? You couldn't have spilled water on me or something? I'm gonna have burns or something!" I pouted, not happy with her apology at all. The girl was quiet for a moment before responding.  
  
"Well jeez... Well, there is a strand of your hair that is out of place, you should fix that!" She said it in such a seriously angry voice and the words just didn't match up that I ended up just laughing. The other Hufflepuff looked at me, confusion growing on her face.  
  
"Okay, yeah, I guess I should have accepted your apology, not like you meant it. But hey, you're pretty funny, we should be besties! We'll be the best besties the Wizarding and Muggle world combined has ever seen!" I exclaimed, ideas and scenarios suddenly popping into my head. The girl just stares, then laughs.  
  
"Well, okay. But I'll need a name first. I'm Mulan Delfin, Muggleborn and proud of it." Mulan smiles, and I beam.  
  
"Adrian Hamilton at your service, first in a pureblood Ravenclaw family to be a Hufflepuff, accepting of everyone." I had a feeling this was gonna be a great year, just like Ms. Harvey said.


	2. The Arrival, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrian and Mulan have their first day at Hogwarts, and it's not as magical as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy am i excited for this story! this one is a little short, apologies. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

The next day Mulan and I headed to breakfast, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. I softly elbowed her arm and asked,  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just still can't believe I'm here. Like, I know my family are Muggles, but I also know that my family are very magical Muggles. For awhile my family and I thought I didn't have any magic. It feels like its a dream I guess." Mulan spoke quietly, barely audible as we entered the Great Hall. I gave her what I hoped to be an encouraging smile, and she gave a small one in return.  
  
Sitting next to each other, we ate our breakfast quickly after getting our timetables. And then Mulan's owl - who she had told me was named Tandy - dropped a letter onto the clear space next to where Mulan was eating.  
  
"Oh! It's from my mom!" Mulan exclaimed, quickly tearing into the letter. A disappointed look crossed her face.  
  
"And it's mostly in Chinese." Mulan sighed. The other Hufflepuff had told me her mother was Chinese, and that her father had been British. She had also told me that her mother was teaching her daughter Chinese, and Mulan was sort of struggling. 'A whole heck of a lot', she had said. I giggled, and she looked up giving me an empty glare.  
  
"I'll figure this out later!" She said, after five minutes of trying to decipher the letter.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see my sister, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I see you've made a friend lil' sis!" Jen said, excitement clear.  
  
"Nah, I'm just buddy buddy with random strangers now." Seeing the look my sister was giving me I quickly continued.  
  
"Joking, joking. Mulan, meet my sister Jen, Jen meet my possibly best friend Mulan!" I exclaimed, and felt a rush of pride as my sister gave me an approving look.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mulan, glad there's someone looking out for my lil' sis in her first year." Jen said, one of her genuine smiles on her face. Mulan smiled just as warmly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Jen, I've heard a lot about you, Adrian really looks up to you." She said. Before I could reply in embarrassment, or anything of the sort, the students were dismissed to their first class. Jen said her goodbyes, and Mulan and I shared a look as we walked to our first class.  
  
"Let's do this." I said with determination.

* * *

Transfiguration was surprisingly easy for me. Mulan, however, did not have as easy as a time. Our first hands on approach was turning a button into a button of a different color and size. It took me a few tries, but it took Mulan even longer. I tried to help as much as I could, but Professor Sydney helped way more. It made sense, seeing as he was the Professor. When Mulan finally got it, twenty minutes were left in class. I swear I saw tears. The Professor congratulated everyone on their hard work and reassured the ones who weren't able to get it this class that they would get it in due time.  
  
Next was lunch, which wasn't that eventful, Mulan and I reviewed our Transfiguration homework, which was to study the theory and to write an essay on a section of it.  
  
We had Potions after that, with the Ravenclaws, which was exciting. I snagged a table near the split of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and found Makayla already sitting at the one across from ours. A pudgy looking boy sat next to her, seemingly taking in his surroundings. I waved to Makayla, who waved back. When her eyes caught Mulan, they widened and she ducked her head down to stare at her materials. Mulan shrugged and I shook my head. People are weird.  
  
"Good morning students!" A loud voice said as the class started. All eyes turned towards a tall woman with wild blonde hair and brown eyes half covered by bright yellow glasses.  
  
"My name is Amelia Overyern, though you will address me as Professor Overyern. I am the Potions Mistress, as well as the Hufflepuff Head of House. I'm from Canada, hence the less than British accent. I do not expect you to be perfect at this subject. You are all first years, and and this is most likely your first time working with these ingredients. Just do your best and we'll get along fine. Please take the appropriate safety steps to ensure that we have a safe year. These include tying long hair back, removing jewelry,  avoiding baggy clothing, and absolutely no practicing your Charms homework. Also, I will not be tolerating the 'M' slur. For those of you who do not know this word, it is 'mudblood' and is used to be disrespectful to muggleborns. Use and and you will automatically get detention." She was bright and cheery one moment, but her tone went right serious the moment she started talking about the slur, and everyone hushed up.  
  
My first impression? I absolutely loved and adored my Head of House.  
  
These feelings only increased when I realized how helpful she was with not just me, but with the entire class. When more than one person made the same mistake, Professor Overyern would talk about how to avoid getting the wrong results. She was super amazing, and I fell in love.  
  
Needless to say, I made sure to try my best. I would say I was pretty good at mixing the ingredients, and I took extra time to go over the measurements. I was a perfectionist, and this was probably the best way to practice it positively.  
  
Mulan was really good though, she finished the brew fastest with the best results that I could tell. And Makayla struggled the first bit of class, but once she realized she was mixing the opposite way than she was supposed to, she was on fire! Well. Not literally. That would be bad, but she was right behind Mulan.  
  
Overall, I loved my Potions class.

* * *

 

During free time, I introduced Mulan to Orion, Makayla, and Emiel. They all got along really well, especially Mulan and Makayla and I. Orion teased Emiel so much I thought all us girls would die of laughter, or at least pass out.  
  
Soon it was dinner, and Mulan seemed to be doing better than she had been this morning. We ate in a pleasant silence that seemed to stretch on for a really long time. That is, until, the Headmistress made an announcement. 

"Students, please gather your attention here. I have some dire news, news I wish I did not have to tell any of you. There has been rumor that there is a witch killing purebloods. Nothing is of certainty as of now. I assure you all that the school does not take lightly to rumors and has put in several security measures to ensure your safety." Ms. Harvey said, an almost defeated look on her sharp features. Suddenly, so many students started talking, whispering, and even a few shouted questions to our Headmistress. It was on the brink of chaos until Ms. Harvey - to my surprise and possibly everyone elses' - shouted back, yet in a much calmer way than the students.

"For now, the best we can do is continue on as if nothing has happened! For now, it would be best if the students put this in the back of their minds. Not completely out of their minds - just don't focus on it. Please. You are all allowed to leave as usual when you are ready." Ms. Harvey finished, her calm face slowly falling and coming back up again and again. 

I went to bed with Mulan close behind, her nervous smile invading my dreams. 


	3. Certain Circumstances Occur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which certain circumstances occur, and a prophecy is foretold in the most rushed way possible. possibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for this one being so late aaaaa! school and life outside the internet has been hectic as all heck!
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy! lemme know if i messed anything up hp world wise and i'll fix it as soon as i can!

It was a few weeks later that things around Hogwarts really started to change.  
  
While Ms. Harvey had told us the staff had put as much protection on the school as possible, no one really noticed it. No one really talked about how there was a pureblood serial killer out there... It was around lunch that Jen came up to my group of friends, a downright terrified expression on her face. I gave her a worried look, but before I could ask her what was wrong she motioned for my friends and I to follow. We were all finished with our food, but that wasn't really the reason why we all followed her. Jen just looked so afraid, and I needed to know why! In the past almost month since school began Mulan and the others had become like a family to me, so I knew they were all following me because of Jen. They were concerned too.  
  
"Is everything okay Jen?" I said as I caught up to her. She was walking really fast in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, but she didn't answer me. I frowned. This really wasn't good.  
  
When we arrived at the edges of the Forbidden Forest I saw the reason for her distress. A student was hanging upside down in mid air, laughing nonstop. He had this mean look in his eyes as he caught sight of us. Mulan gasped, and Makayla gripped my arm. I saw Orion stand in front of Emiel - usually this would have made the Slytherin annoyed, but I think we were all a little too scared to think more than three coherent thoughts. The boy looked like a first year, and I vaguely recognized him as a Ravenclaw. Not because of his clothes because he wasn't wearing any house colors, but because of the Sorting. What was his name... Shilah? When the boy opened his mouth a distorted feminine voice came out, and his lips weren't even moving! I couldn't move and I had to keep reminding myself to breathe.  
  
"I see you brought the young ones... Good." The voice said. I was pretty sure this was some sort of possession, or maybe... This couldn't be real! No, it couldn't be. I looked at my sister, my eyes pleading for an explanation.  
  
"Young ones," The voice turned harsher and we all looked at the boy instantly, as if by some unknown spell.  
  
"You are all going to listen very closely. Very. Closely. The pureblooded among you five will not live by fifth year if I have anything to say about it. I will come for you. As you might have figured out, I am the witch who has been slaughtering the purebloods. Honestly though, I should be being thanked! Muggleborns and Half-bloods have long lived in Pureblood shadow, it's time to get rid of this nonsense and get rid of them! Ah, but I'm rambling..." The voice spoke, and I felt like crying. Being told you weren't going to live past fifteen kinda did that to you.   
  
"You young ones are all included in a pre-determined destiny that involves myself trying to take over the system and becoming grand and spectacular, but then being destroyed by the five of you and your followers slash little rebellion. Well, I'm not going to let that happen! I will kill the purebloods-" The voice screamed but then flickered before coming back, the boy trembling,   
  
"Looks like my time is running short, ta ta young ones!" 

* * *

The seven of us spent the rest of the day in the Infirmary, as Professor Overyern had found us after Makayla had ran to find the nearest staff. I had found out that my sister had been slipped a heavy dose of a silence potion by the boy while he was under the witch's control, and she had passed out cold as soon as she had sat down on a bed. The boy - his name in fact being Shilah - was questioned by Ms. Harvey with that truth potion thing with the name I can never remember, and it turns out his parents had sent him a mirror that Ms. Harvey, Professor Overyern and the Medical Witch believed to be enchanted by the dark witch. How she had possessed Shilah they either weren't sure, or weren't going to tell us first years. My money was on the latter.   
  
Looking at Shilah right side up and not laughing nonstop was much better, but I was still a bit scared. I mean, I knew he wasn't a follower of that dark witch. The Headmistress had questioned that as one of the first questions for Merlin's sake! He didn't support the dark witch's ideals either, but I was still scared. While my friends talked with him, I excused myself to go see my sister. The Medical Witch said she was still alive and well, but when I asked the woman when my sister was waking up, she simply shook her head.   
  
"Heavy doses of that particular silence potion can be dangerous, but we got most of it out before it could do severe damage. I'm sure she'll wake up soon Miss Hamilton." The woman said, and I smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you." I said, grateful for the Medical Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrian's perspective is so hard to write aaaaa
> 
> i might start the next arc or whatever (the next semester) in third person or i might just skip to that in the next chapter... sorry it's so short, but i had to get this up soon because it's been a month hasn't it


End file.
